Pokemon: Blissful Bronze
by Razara Cheshire
Summary: Hi there! My name is Bronze. I'm a pokegirl trainer from Johto starting out on a journey of my own to be the champion. Just so you know, this story is rated M for various reasons that can shift from chapter to chapter. If you're still reading, then I hope you enjoy ! (This story uses characters from games and anime with the names from the manga/titles)


**Author's Note:** Hey guys, Cheshire here. It's been a while... how have you been? Me? I've been busy if you couldn't tell, but I've mostly been fine. It feels good to be writing again and hopefully this is my official return to being back on track with my updates. What you may be asking yourself is why I'm posting this. Well my first story was Pokemon Beauty Bronze. I really liked the idea and it was my original inspiration for writing my parodies here. However, as it says in the official summary, the chapters are very short. Not to mention I feel like my writing has improved since then.

Consider this a fresh start for new fans and an improvement for the old. I will still be using the original plot and characters, just improving/updating them where I can. I will not be deleting the old story, but I won't be continuing it either. Please note that does not mean I am giving up on completing the game through my story. I'm planning on keeping this version of the story going all the way through the post game. By all means feel free to reread and enjoy the original, I'm sure people have been doing so already, but it's highly unlikely I'll make another chapter for it. Please note I will be fairly slow as I do have other business irl and I'm juggling a few different ideas for new stories to add to my revisions. Don't worry though, I'm back and kinkier than ever.

This story contains lots of lemons and a little something called plot. More specifically the plot of Pokemon Soul Silver. You could say this story is inspired by the old Pokegirl stories as all of the pokemon are anthropomorphic... even though quite a few will be futa. Which reminds me, this story will contain a lot of futa and lesbian sex with little to no straight sex. Most Male characters will be changed to futas. Sorry, but I like tits and I'm the author. Besides, there's already a ton of straight sex pokemon stories with Male protagonists.

Anyway, I digress. This story will be told in first person view from my OC, Bronze who is pretty much Lyra from Heartgold and Soulsilver and while she can be a bit of a slut, she's still young, sweet, and fairly innocent. I hope you enjoy her and I'll also try to shift my other characters' attitudes as well. As much as I enjoy my own style, I don't want you feeling like you're stuck with the same character in four stories. (Yup, I said four. You'll see soon enough)

Wow that was a lot of writing with not a drop of sex... This is so out of character for me. Let's be honest. This isn't what you came here for. You want to click "No Info Needed" and head straight for porn, right? Well don't you worry, cuz like the Cheshire Cat, I disappear... as our story begins.

 **(Start)**

It's a bright summer day in Johto. The sun shines bright over New Bark Town, causing the water in the lake outside my window to sparkle as if every drop of water was a jewel. The warm, fresh summer breeze blows through the trees as wild pokegirls fly overhead. I, however, couldn't care less right now. I'm currently fast asleep, naked in bed with only the covers and sunlight to warm me as my well-trimmed pussy drips like mad. My fingers gently dance along my lower lips to the tune of my wet dream. My breath hitches slightly as I feel myself on the verge of cumming just in time for the alarm to go off. I pout cutely as I wake up, slowly removing my hand from my pussy, lifting it to my mouth instead and licking my fingers clean of arousal. As much as I would've loved to finish, my plans for today are more important.

Oh! I'm sorry. Where are my manners? My name is Bronze and today is my birthday. My big sister, Crystal, has been helping my prepare to go on an adventure across the region as a pokegirl trainer and I have been counting down the days until I could finally go off on my own, exploring the region with a pokegirl partner of my own. Lucky for me, Crystal is good friends with the local professor and managed to reserve three options for my starting pokegirl.

Crystal is an expert when it comes to various types of pokegirls. Not only was she one of the first trainers to ever use a pokedex, she even managed to record data on every pokegirl found in Johto. So in other words, there's a reason why she has a giant poster of an ancient rune depicting a naked Celebi on the wall other than her own... 'entertainment'. Crystal's kinda my idol, but to be honest I've picked up most of my slutty habits from her. Not that that's a bad thing of course.

I reluctantly get up from my cum-stained bed and stand up to do my morning stretches, taking a second to admire my own naked body in the mirror. I twist side to side first in order to watch my C-cup tits at different angles before a performing a few jumping jacks just to watch them bounce. Finally, I turn around before bending over to touch my toes. I look back to the mirror and smile to my reflection, mentally complimenting her cute, bouncy ass before giving my own a little shake, both of us giggling as she copies the action. Once I'm done admiring my own booty, I move over to sit at my desk and turn on my laptop to check for any new emails or other notifications. My eyes widen with a mix of excitement and curiosity as I notice a new unread email from my bfff (best futa fuckbuddy forever), Gold. Gold is the classic example of the girl next door. Well... if you wanna be literal, she's a futa that lives down the block and around the corner. The point is, she's a good friend… with benefits.

The email contained a picture and a short message. The picture was an adorable Marill girl with blue and white skin, large round ears, a cute button nose, and large bouncy tits, completely naked except for a party hat and cheering blissfully. The cheering was probably from the fact that her trainer, Gold, was delivering a massive creampie straight to her cunt as she plowed her doggystyle. "Wishing you an ecstatic 18th birthday! May all your dreams of being a trainer cum true!"-Gold. I playfully roll my eyes from the puns before sending her a quick thanks in the form of a nude selfie, complete with a seductive wink.

I sigh as I note that I'll have to get dressed to go out for the day. As much as I love being nude, I need to make a good first impression while getting my starter. I slowly slip on a simple black top over my C-Cup tits before putting on my favorite red jacket. I skip panties and head straight for my signature overalls, popping the collar of my jacket to cover the straps. I hum softly while tying my hair back into pigtails, making sure to brush them to make them curve up for extra cuteness before slipping on my signature poofy hat. The second I finish slipping on my last shoe over my knee-high socks, I hear my sister call for me from downstairs. "Bronze! Come on! You don't wanna be late! Your pokemon are waiting for you!"

I rush downstairs, my breasts jiggling with every step. I arrive in the kitchen to see Crystal sitting at the table, working on a sketch of a legendary pokegirl the professor asked her to look into. I hug her from behind, only taking a quick grope of her wonderful DD-cup tits before giving her a kiss on the cheek. My sister gasps playfully and sits up, her pale blue pigtails brushing my nose as she sits up with a playful giggle. She looks up to me with a small smirk as she reaches back to smack me on the ass. "C'mon, that's enough now. You know I love you, Bronze, but you gotta get going~!"

"I know, I just wanted to give a small thanks for reserving my starter! See you soon~!" I reply with a playful tone, letting go to grab a bagel Crys left for me on the counter, rushing out the door to go to the lab, nearly falling face first into a familiar pair of bouncy boobs. Barely three steps out the door and Gold's Marill already has me in one of her locally famous bear hugs. I blush slightly but hug her back, silently hoping my arousal didn't show through my overalls.

Lucky for me, I'm saved by a familiar trainer exiting from the second level of Professor Elm's lab. I see Gold place her baseball cap backwards over her navy blue hair, waving goodbye to Professor Elm's daughter through the window. She was the other trainer to first go out with a pokedex in my town, so she's gotten fairly... 'familiar' with Elm's family. My sister's rival and personal friend notices me trapped in her pokegirl's cleavage and chuckles while shaking her head. She takes the stairs two at a time, whistling to get the attention of her slut.

Marill pouts cutely when she sees it's time to go, giving me one last kiss on the cheek before running off to her mistress. She hugs Gold's arm and nuzzles into the trainer's neck, looking up to her as if begging to recreate my birthday message in the middle of the street. Gold giggles and waves to me, winking seductively and holding her hand up to her ear in order to ask me to call her. I giggle softly and head into the lab as Gold carries her pokegirl back home. My eyes widen as when I enter the lab, I'm greeted by three beautiful naked girls.

One has beautiful lime green skin with small orange studs around her neck and wrists and reddish orange hair, small vines and leaves weaved into her ponytail. She seems to be fairly cute with decent curves, a round ass and adorable B-Cup breasts with small nipples that match the color of her hair and wrists. But without a doubt, the most beautiful thing about her is her eyes. Ruby red eyes that seemed to swirl with depth and curiosity, nearly hypnotizing me from the smallest glance. She waves to me politely, giving a genuinely sweet smile that nearly made my heart melt.

The next girl has tan fur along her body that turns brownish orange on her head and back. Her red and orange hair seems to flicker like a flame down to her shoulders. She has a very petite frame with nearly flat tits with brown nipples and a cute bubble butt, her fuzzy pussy appearing to be the tightest of the three. Her eyes were fairly small and thin, but they still shined with confidence and intrigue. She leans forward, lightly rubbing her small breasts in hopes of looking cuter... it was honestly kinda working.

Finally, there was a girl with mint green skin except for over her B-Cup breasts, which were a creamy yellow color with pale green nipples. She had royal purple hair that resembled a mohawk, yet continued in small styled spikes down her back. She smiles wide to reveal several sharp teeth, her pale orange eyes glowing with a fierce confidence as she turns to show off her fairly large ass.

Oh, right. The professor's here too. He rushes up from his desk with a friendly smile, not seeming to mind the nude pokegirls at all... then again, it is his lab. He shakes my hand with both of his, smiling wider as if he just made a great accomplishment. "Hi, Bronze! I've been waiting for you!" I smile back politely, glad to see Elm for my own adventure rather than tagging along for Crystal's field work. We have a small chat about the history of pokeballs, ending with me promising to make sure to let my pokegirls out and about for exercise and fresh air, which I was planning on doing anyway, before he leads me to a device containing three pokeballs. Just as I'm about to grab one, a notification alert rings out from his computer. He rushes over to his PC and gasps slightly. "Oh, hey! I got an email!... Hm... Uh-huh... OK..."

He walks over to me with a small hopeful, yet slightly embarrassed smile. "Hey, listen. I have this acquaintance that people call Mr. Pokemon." Not gonna lie, I'm kinda wondering what his real name is now, especially considering most people use the term 'Pokegirl' these days. Professor Elm explains how Mr. Pokemon helps him with his research and discoveries on the history and evolution of Pokegirls. Apparently Mr. Pokemon found a new discovery, but Elm was too busy with his research to pick it up. He requests that my first task with a pokegirl be to pick up the discovery from Mr. Pokemon.

I respectfully accept, figuring it would give me a chance to learn the basics and get a good sense of the local area. His smile returns to full effect, thanking me profusely and allowing me to choose my starter. I look through the three poke balls, my eyes scanning over the options of poke balls. Crystal had specially reserved me a shiny cyndaquil, a shiny totodile, and a shiny chikorita. My hand hovers over the final ball, lightly biting my lip as I grab the one with a small leaf pattern. I can't help it, that chikorita's eyes alone made her so beautiful. The other two girls seem a little disappointed, but nod in understanding. The totodile even pulls the cyndaquil over to another part of the lab so they could have their own fun together.

Chikorita smiles wide, almost looking as if she's about to cry tears of joy before rushing over to wrap her arms around me, hugging me close. I giggle softly and hug back, lightly holding her at the small of her back. Elm chuckles as well seeing how eager my starter was. Elm sees me to the door and gives me directions on how to get to Mr. Pokemon's house, wishing me luck on my adventure. I hold my starter close, playfully running my fingers through her hair, causing her to giggle sweetly. She looks into my eyes as she nuzzles into me, her eyes glistening like the layered petals of a rose. I bite my lip softly and shiver, giving her a small kiss on the lips before pulling away slowly. "I'm going to name you Rose.

Rose moans softly and nods before leaning back in for another kiss, lightly pressing her breasts into mine. Just as I leave the lab and pull away from the kiss, I'm greeted by the sight of Gold back in the street outside, her pants around her feet as Marill deepthroats her 10 inch cock. The futa trainer groans and smiles over to me, one of her eyes closed as she giggles from being in this position thanks to her eager little slut. "Bronze~! So you picked the Chikorita? She's so cute! Be sure to give her plenty of attention~! You should show her to Crystal too!" Gold replies before grunting as she pulls her cock out to cum all over Marill's face, causing the slut to giggle and cheer before rushing home with Gold in tow.

Rose pouts cutely and nuzzles into me more, clearly wanting a turn to be fucked. I giggle and cup her ass lightly as I carry her into my house, causing her to yelp cutely and blush a bright orange. Crystal smiles wide as she sees me with my starter. "Oh! Bronze~! You chose the Chikorita! Isn't she cute?" After a quick chat with Crystal about how she bought me a new Pokegear to keep in touch and organize everything. I smile sweetly in thanks before placing the Pokegear down and rushing upstairs with Rose in my arms.

I place my chikorita down on the bed, taking my time to slip off my overall straps, wanting to build up to the fun while Rose pouts slightly, since she was already naked, she simply just had her legs spread waiting for me to please her beautiful juicy green pussy. I stop pulling off my overalls at the strap, switching instead to pull off my jacket and top so I can reveal my breasts. Rose claps playfully as she lightly gropes her own boobs. I slowly move down to my knees, slipping off my overalls before holding Rose down by her legs and licking her lower lips slowly.

She moans cutely, arching her back as I lick deeper into her folds, my nose poking her clit as I slowly run my fingers along her crotch, slowly tracing her outer lips. I smirk as I feel her squirm over my face, lightly rubbing her clit to drive her wild. Rose squeals in bliss as she cums, her sweet sap spilling out of her flower. I giggle softly and lick up some of her cum before climbing up to join her on the bed. "You taste delicious... but we should really get going to pick up Professor Elm's package... to be continued?" I offer with a hopeful smile as I begin to get dressed again, offering a hand to help my pokegirl up.

Rose pouts cutely, but nods in understanding. As much as I would love to spend all day inside naked with my sexy starter, I did promise Elm to help him out. I pick up Rose before letting her down on her feet beside me before kissing her cheek. "Alright, let's go." She nods with a small blush, her pussy still dripping slightly as she follows me out the door to begin our first step on our grand adventure.

 **(End)**

 **Author's** **Note:** There you have it folks. I'm finally back and I dare say better than ever. Any pokemon you really wanna see in this story? Any other regions you'd like to see with this story style? Any other shows or games you'd like me to parody? (I have tons in mind, but none are nearly as close to ready as Pokemon) Well no matter what, I'm satisfied to finally return to writing and I hope you'll all enjoy my work. Have a wonderful day and I hope to see you again soon.


End file.
